Life is Like a Roller Coaster
by Mr.Horror
Summary: -Sequel up- Hikaru and Kaoru, twins who were separated at birth. While one lived a life of luxury in Japan, the other lived a very hard life in one of the worst cities in the U.S. What will happen when they meet after 10 years of separation?
1. Prolouge: The first Ups and Downs

Mr.Horror

Presents

"Life is Like a Roller Coaster"

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club, or Disney Land( I guess I have to mention this)

Summary:

This is the story of a pare of twins, who were separated at birth. While one lived a life of luxury in Japan, the other lived a very hard life in one of the worst cities in the U.S. What will happen to them before and after they meet eachother. After **10 years** of separation. ( This is my first Pic ever. I am open for some constructive critisism here. Please reveiw.)

Starting with Kaoru:

For reasons unknown at the time. Kaoru's biological parents put him up for adoption when he was born. He wasn't in foster care long when a young African-American woman and her husband adopted baby Kaoru. The woman's name was Kia Johnson her husband was Tyrique Johnson. Because of Tyrique's low sperm count,( ha, ha) they had to adopted. But, when they saw little kaoru, they fell in love and took in home with them.

At the age of 3 months, Kaoru had arrived at his new home in San Fransico, California. They had a nice little house in the suburbs. Kaoru lived there until he has 3 years old. During this time, some how Kia got pregnant. She was pregnant with twins( ironic). Sadly, with the arrival of the twins, the family went bankrupt. They had know choice but to move to one of the worst cities in the U.S. Compton, **California**( yes, I said it.)

Meanwhile in Japan:

Hikaru( unaware of his identical sibling in the states) was being spoiled rotten. His mother had launched her own fashion/designer line simply called "Hitachiin". It has become a huge success and they have become millionaires. They now live in a huge estate in a town called Ouran.

Back in the states:

A few years has passed since Kia's and Tyrique's twins were born. The twins were now 5 years old and Kaoru was 8 years old. Kaoru had a few close friends and tons of enemies. Kaoru was literally the only white kid at his school.( He was bullied around a lot.)

The Demon Invader:

Something happened to kaoru while he was eight.( This becomes a major part of the story in later chapters.) His friends talked him in to using an Ouija board in an old house that was supposed to be haunted. It was the worst mistake of his life. Kaoru would never be the same again.

An hour after they started using the board, they got something different talking to them. Until that point they just got random spirits, but this was dark, very dark. Kaoru asked for the things name, it responded

"_**B. E. L. I. A. L**_."

Kaoru asked what it was, it replied

_**D. E. M. O. N**_.

Everyone was scared Shitless now. Kaoru asked the last thing he would speak that night. He asked, "Where are you?" Belial replied,

" _**I. N. Y. O. U**_."

And with that, kaoru blacked out.

Kaoru and Hikaru's first hint that they were twins:

After he blacked out. He awoke in a grave yard. A rampaging thunderstorm going on. He turned to see the demonic figure in front of him. He said,

I am Belial,

and you are now my knew puppet.

Your soul is mine **HITACHIIN!!**

Kaoru said,

Hitachiin, who the hell is that. My name is Kaoru Johnson( adopted name, does not know his real name.)

And by the way.

**I AM NO ONES BITCH!!**

The statement enraged Belial. He reached out for kaoru with his claw like hands. Kaoru began to run around the cemetery looking for a way to escape. When he couldn't find one, he turned to find the demon was gone. He looked around to find the demons location when Belial hit Kaoru from behind. Knocking Kaoru against a tombstone. In a daze, kaoru looked up to see belial raise his claws in the air.( Kind of like what Freddy Krueger would do before he would kill someone.) He was ready to take kaoru's head off, when out of know where. Someone jump on Belial's back and pushed him into a cross shaped tombstone. Stunned and out of energy, Belial said this,

"This battle is far from over Hitachiin's."

"I will kill you both."

"Starting with you, **HIKARU!!**"

And with that he transferred himself back into Kaoru, which made Kaoru fall backwards. He opened his eyes to see his reflection looking back at him, but it wasn't his reflection. It was moving on its own and wearing different clothes. Kaoru's mirror image said,

"Are you okay?"

with a worried and confused look on his face, offering a hand to help kaoru up.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

he took the hand and was pulled to his feet.

" thanks."

Before he Kaoru could ask who he was he was awoken.

He was in a church surrounded by preachers and his adopted family and friends. He was covered in sweat and was breathing heavily. One of the preachers said,

"it is okay my son, its all over."

But, kaoru knew in his gut that it wasn't, and who was that person who looked like him.

Many questions went unanswered, and things were normal, for two years that was. Close to Kaoru's birthday( June 9th) Kia and Tyrique managed to save up some money so that they and the rest of the family could go to "**DISNEY LAND**" for Kaoru's birthday.

In Japan:

The Hitachiin's figure that they would take young Hikaru somewhere special to mark a decade of Hikaru's life. So they decide that they would take hikaru to **California** on June 7th, tour California up and down on June 8th , and on June 9th, A TRIP TO "**DISNEY LAND!!**"

What could possibly happen... Right.


	2. I'm Going to Disney Land

Authors note: Okay, I don't know about you guys, but it annoys me when people take a few months just to get a chapter up. I like to get it done quickly. So, with that said. Here is chapter 2.

PS: thanks to anyone that reads. Reviews will **STRONGLY** be appreciated.

Disclaimer: I don't own this stuff.

Mr.Horror

Presents:

I'm going to Disney Land!!

June 7th:

Hikaru, it's time to leave. Said one of the many maids that worked at the Hitachiin Estate.

" I'm coming!! Said a very exited Hikaru. He had already been to all the amusement parks in Japan. He had also been to most of the ones in China. But, he had never been to the world famous Disney Land in California, or the United States for that matter. He couldn't wait. He grabbed a few bags and dashed to an awaiting limo.(letting other people load his luggage.) He jumped in the car where his parents waited for him.

"Are you excited, Hikaru?" Asked his mother Yuzuha.

" You have no idea, mom. I can't wait till we get to America. I've always wanted to go there. He said.

"Trust me son, your gonna love it there." his father replied, after which, he signaled the driver to drive when he noticed that all the luggage was stored.

They arrived at their private jet( OOOOOO, it was so shiny) and left Japan. During the long trip, Hikaru fell asleep. He dreamt that he was in one of the bathrooms in his mansion. He was washing his hands when he thought he saw something move in the mirror. He looked up, and the mirror only mimicked his movements.

"Okay..." he said to himself, (wondering why he was washing his hands in the first place.) When he looked in the mirror again, his mirror image called out his name and reached for him. With that he shouted, woke up, and fell out of his seat.

"Are you okay, honey?" asked his mom.

"My head hurts now, but I'm fine."

"I told you, you shouldn't have watched all those horror movies last night." Replied his father.

Rubbing his head, Hikaru began to think. _I haven't had a dream like that since I was eight, and for some reason, why do I get the feeling that this trip is going to extremely change my life forever..._

_Weird..._

June 8th:

Nothing important. Just a tour of California.( Ooooooooo, look, that's where they made A Nightmare On Elm street. Oooooooooo, look there's that big Chinese looking theater thing. Ooooooooo look, it's the famous HOLLYWOOD sign on the hill. Ooooooooo!!)

Switch over to kaoru:

"I can't wait! I get to go to an amusement park. I have never been to one before. And out of all places, Disney Land!"Even though kaoru was in a state of euphoria, he couldn't shake a feeling. He felt as if something was going to happen while he was there, something BIG. And he couldn't help but wonder, what.

June 9th (DUN, DUN, DUN):

Hikaru and his family arrived when the park opened. His mom and dad gave him his VIP pass and said,

"Hikaru, listen carefully. Now, because it's your birthday, we are going to let you roam the park freely."

"Really, mom!"

Yes, remember, we have are cells on constantly. Also, there are security guards everywhere." she hands him a necklace with a button attached to a small medallion on it.

"Hikaru, if something happens, press this button and security will come running okay. There is also a tracker in it so tha...:

"Mom, I get it. I'll be fine. Don't worry."

"Okay, be careful. Now go have fun. We will be at the resort.

"Okay bye mom, bye dad."

Kaoru's arrival:

Kaoru and the rest of the Johnsons arrived at the park about an hour after it opened.

"Okay boy, hush up and pay attention." said Tyrique.

"You're a big kid now and can watch over yourself. So with that said, we're gonna let you walk around by yourself if you want.

"Really, pops!?( That's what Kaoru called him, he called Kia "moms")

"Ah, let me finish. Just make sure you get yo butt in front of that castle at 12:00. Okay?"

"Yep, got it."

"I'm a let you borrow my cell incase somethin happens. Don't mess it up."

"Okay."

"Good, now go have some fun boy."

"Thanks, bye moms, bye pops, love you guys."

And with that, Kaoru ran off. First stop, New Orleans Square. Kaoru ran up to the ride that he always wanted to go on, The Haunted Mansion. He got in line and waited. About 5 minutes into the wait, something told him to turn around and look for something. It was a feeling he couldn't resist. So, he turned around (not knowing what to look for) and looked. It only took him a second to find what he was looking for. His eyes widened, he began to feel a little faint, and he started breathing heavily, when he saw a boy around his age. **That looked exactly like him**. In his mind, he thought, "Holy Shit, who the hell was that? Should I go talk to him?" that's when that inner voice in him(NOT Belial) to go to him. Kaoru obeyed but he had to do it fast, because the boy disappeared. Kaoru pushed his way out of the line and looked around. At first, there was no sign of him. But then, Kaoru spotted him. The boy bought a hot dog from a vender along with a soda. Kaoru, keeping his distance, observed the boy.

The Reunion:

the boy left the vender and sat down to eat his meal under a tree. Kaoru knew this was his chance. So, very slowly (and nervously) he approached the boy. He got about 10 feet away from the boy and noticed exactly how identical they were. Same hair color (different hair styles), same eyes, same body shape, same face, same everything. As the boy just looked at a map and ate his hot dog, Kaoru gathered up the confidence to say something to him. When he finally did, he said the one thing he could think to say.

"Um... excuse me... you have my face." the boy muttered "what?" before he turned to find a boy identical to him looking at him. So, he did what anyone else in his position would do, scream and back away.

"Wait, calm down, I'm not gonna hurt you." Kaoru reassured the boy.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!?" Hikaru shouted.

"I would like to ask you the same thing, may I sit down."

The boy gave him a look that said, "how can I trust you?

"I won't hurt you, I swear."

"Okay, fine, sit down."

Kaoru took a seat across from him.

"Well, as your wondering I'm sure, my name is Kaoru Johnson. What's your name?"

The boy, feeling as if he could trust Kaoru said,

"Hikaru, Hikaru Hitachiin."

"It's nice to meet you Hikaru."

"Yeah, nice to meet you to"

Oddly enough, they didn't feel scared our nervous around each other any more. So, they began talking casually to each other.

"Well, tell me stuff about you, Kaoru."

"Okay, well, I am a white kid living in Compton."

When Hikaru heard that, he spat out a bit of his soda.

"What!? You live where!?"

"Compton, have you heard of it?"

"Yeah, isn't that one of the most dangerous cities in the states?"

"In my opinion, it is the most dangerous."

"You haven't been shot or anything have you?" Hikaru asked with a worried face.

"No."

"How long have you lived there?"

"Seven years."

"Well how old are you?"

"10 years old"

"REALLY!!"

"Yeah, why?"

"What's your birthday?"

"Today, that's why I'm here at Disney Land. Why?"

"Because I am 10 years old, my birthday is today, and I am here for the same reason you are.

In unison, they both said, "wow." They both started to connect the dots.

"Hikaru, do you think we could be twins?"

"I don't know, Kaoru. But, I sure hope so. I've always wanted a brother."

"Me too."

"Are you an only child Kaoru?"

"Well, I live with my foster parents. So, I'm not sure if I have any biological siblings."

"Wait, your adopted?"

"Yeah."

"Maybe we are twins."

"Are you adopted to, Hikaru?"

"No... Well, at least I don't think so."

"Well, tell me what your life is like Hikaru. By the way you dress (designer clothes, platinum necklaces and bracelets, diamond ear ring.) Your family makes a lot more money than mine does."

"Well, my mom started her own fashion line, and its become huge in Japan, China, the United Kingdom, France, and Italy. It is becoming huge here in the states as well."

"I'm guessing this fashion line must be the new Hitachiin line that came out not to long ago."

"Yep, that's it."

"So, what does your dad do?"

"He is a computer software designer. Before mom launched her line, dad paid the bills."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, we weren't always this rich. I was 3 years old when mom launched her line. Before that we were broke."

"Hmm, interesting."

"Well enough about me. Tell me about your foster parents."

"OH, SHIT!! THAT REMINDS ME!!

"What is it Kaoru?"

"Hikaru, what time is it?"

"Hold on, um... a quarter till one, why?"

"SHIT!! I was supposed to meet my foster parents in front of the castle at 12:00."

And with that, the cell phone that Kaoru had rang. Kaoru knew who it was, so he prepared himself.

"Hello."

"BOY!! WHERE THE HELL YOU AT!!" Kia screamed.

"Well, lets just say, that I've been talking to myself for a while now." Kaoru replied.

"WHAT!"

"I'll explain later. I'll be there in a few minutes." he hung up after that.

"Hikaru, I have to go. Sorry."

"Nonsense, let me go with you. Please."

"Okay sure, you can help me explain my story to them to."

Together, they stood up and began to make their way towards the castle, picking up a soda along the way. About two minutes later, they were in font of the castle. They soon found the family, and when they BOTH approached them, Kia and Tyrique did what came naturally.

"OH SHIT!! Tyrique yelled

"JESUS MOTHER MARRY AND JOSEPH" Kia said.

The other twins just stared at Kaoru and Hikaru in confusion. After everyone calmed down, Hikaru and Kaoru began to explain what happened, how they met, and what they had been talking about. After that, Kia had one question on her mind.

"So, are you guys twins?"

Hikaru gave this answer. "Well, we're not sure, but if anyone could solve this question, it could be my parents. Come on, I'll take you guys to them. Hopefully, we will ALL get some questions answered.

**Well, that was chapter 2, I will get started on chapter 3 as soon as I can. In chapter 3, we will learn the following things: are they twins, are Hikaru's parents really his parents, and of course, why were Hikaru and Kaoru separated in the first place? Very important info in the next chapter so look out for it soon. Please review. Thanks.**


	3. Mom, Why Were We Separated

**Authors note: Hey guys, some big questions are going to be answered in this chapter. So, pay attention.**

**Disclaimer: same as the last disclaimer I wrote and the on before that.**

**Mr.Horror**

**Presents:**

**Mom, why were we separated?**

**We start this chapter off with Kaoru, Hikaru, and the Johnson family making there way to the Disney Land resorts.**

"Hikaru?"

"What is it, Kaoru?"

"Tell me what they're like."

"My parents you mean?"

"Yeah."

"Well, mom is 28 years old, she is really nice, and always tries to set time aside to spend time with me. But, her job gets in the way sometimes."

"And what about your dad?"

"My dad is 30 years old, because his job isn't as huge as my mom's is, he doesn't have to work that much. Therefore, he spends a lot of time with me. He's a cool guy."

"Um, excuse me. Hikaru. That's your name right?" Kia asked."What exactly do your parents do for a living?"

"My dad is a computer software designer, and my mom runs the Hitachiin fashion line."

"AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!! YOUR MOTHER IS YUZUHA HITACHIIN!!" Kia screamed out.( In the middle of a huge crowd i might add)

"Yes, why?"

"THAT WOMEN IS MY IDOL!! I LOVE HER WORK!! I WORSHIP HER!! AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!! AND I GET TO MEET HER!! EEE HEE HEE!!"

"Moms, calm down." Pleaded Kaoru.

"DAMN WOMEN! I DIDN'T KNOW YOU COULD SCREAM LIKE THAT." Tyrique hollered. "Are my ears bleedin? Damn."

Kaoru tried to keep everyone calm. "Can we all agree to not yell anymore, please. Jesus Christ!"

Tyrique whipped his head towards Kaoru. "What did you say boy?"

"Aaah... Cheese and rice."(he's not supposed to say Jesus Christ. Religious family.)

"Yeah, that's what I thought."

_Time for some answers:_

After about 20 minutes, they finally arrived at the resort. They walked up to the room, and Hikaru stopped in front of the room.

"Are you ready Kaoru?"

"Yeah, lets go."

Hikaru slowly turned the knob on the door. He opened the door and everyone walked in slowly. Hikaru called out to his parents.

"Mom, dad, are you here."

"We're in the living room, honey. Why are you home so early?" he heard his mother say. As everyone began to walk into the living room, Hikaru noticed that his mom and dad were sitting on a couch watching the TV in the opposite direction then them.

Hikaru gave a reply to his mother's question. "I ran in to somebody."

Hikaru's dad stood up and turned around. With complete shock on his face, he could only mutter out a, "There's no way."

"What is it honey?" asked Yuzuha. When she turned around, she stood up with tears in her eyes that began to fall. But they weren't tears of sadness, they were tears of joy. "It can't be." she staited while looking at Kaoru. She began to approach the boys. "Kaoru, I-is that you." she asked.

"How do you know my name?" Kaoru replied.

"Oh Kaoru, it is you." now sobbing, Yuzuha ran over to him. Falling to her knees, she wrapped Kaoru in an embrace. "My baby's okay." she said crying. "My baby's okay." she then wrapped both Kaoru and Hikaru into a group hug. "My babies are finally together." Hikaru's dad noticed the two adults and two kids behind Kaoru and Hikaru. "Who are YOU people."

Kia answered the question quickly. "We are Kaoru's foster family."

"My baby was adopted." Yuzuha said, happy to know that Kaoru didn't spend his life in a foster home.

"So, does this mean that me and Hikaru are twins?"Kaoru asked while looking at Hikaru.

"Yes, you two are twin brothers, and you two are finally together again after all these years. I've dreamed of this day for so long."(NOTE: as the narrator of this story, I know what Yuzuha is saying. Hikaru, Kaoru and everyone else in the room have no idea what the fuck she is saying cause she is crying to much. What everyone else hears something like: yeaas yuuuouooo t-t-t-twoo aare tw-twiinss. Etc.)

"Well, if that's true, then. Mom, why were we separated?" Hikaru asked as his mother released the boys and signaled everyone to find a place to sit.

"Well I guess I better start explaining everything. Well Hikaru, as you know, we weren't always wealthy."she then turned to Kaoru and the Johnsons. "Before Hikaru and Kaoru were born, me and my Husband Inu ( I couldn't find the actual name for their father, so I made one up.) were struggling to pay the rent. We lived pay check to pay check. When we found out that I was pregnant, we were excited but worried that we would not be able to raise this baby properly due to lack of money. But through the help of family and friends, we were able to raise one child. Just one. Because we didn't have insurance or the money for it, I couldn't get an ultrasound. Because of that, me and Inu thought that we were going to have just ONE baby. So during the whole nine months, we prepared for ONE baby. We didn't even think once that twins could be a possibility. When I was giving birth, Hikaru came first. I named him and held him in my arms. Me and Inu were so happy. But then something completely unexpected happened. I gave birth to a second child three minutes after Hikaru was born. Inu and I were in complete disbelief. When they handed him to me, I didn't know what do, let alone what to name him. After a few minutes of discussing with Inu, we decided to name the second born Kaoru. But the trouble didn't end there. Something was wrong with Kaoru. The doctors took both Kaoru and Hikaru. After a while, the doctors returned with Hikaru, but not Kaoru. We asked where Kaoru was and they gave us horrible news. Kaoru had developed a heart condition. Although it wasn't a big deal then, it would grow into a huge problem if Kaoru didn't get the proper medical care. The medical care Kaoru needed would be treating him over the first few years of his life. The medical care would help Kaoru eventually grow out of the heart condition. But we didn't have neither the money or the insurance for it, we were barely able to take care of Hikaru. How would we support both Hikaru and Kaoru, especially with Kaoru's condition."

She paused for a moment and continued.

"The doctor came to us and offered a solution. He said that if we were to put Kaoru up for adoption, the foster care system would make sure that Kaoru would get all the medical attention he would need. And we also couldn't deny Kaoru the right to have a chance at a better life than we could provide him. So reluctantly, we signed the papers and handed Kaoru over to the foster system. After that, we never saw Kaoru again. We prayed that he would get adopted by a loving family who would raise him properly."

Hikaru looked at his mother and asked another question. "Mom, how come you never told me?"

"Well, after we became rich, we searched all over Japan but we couldn't find him. We didn't want to tell you Hikaru because we didn't want you to get your hopes up incase we never found him."

Kaoru looked up shocked. "So, this whole time, you guys HAVE been looking for me."

Inu looked at Kaoru. "Of course we have son, we would never give up on you."

Yuzuha called out to Kaoru. "Kaoru, where have you been all these years?"

"I've been here, in California"

Inu laughed. "All these years of searching, and we were looking in the wrong country."

Yuzuha turned to Kia and Tyrique. "Do you know if kaoru grew out of his condition? Please tell me yes."

"Yes, he grew out of it before we adopted him" replied Tyrique.(Kaoru sat by Hikaru wondering,_ "Why the fuck didn't anyone tell me that I had a Heart Condition?_")

Inu had a look of hesitation on his face but decided to continue with his thought. "Now I know this is going to be a touchy subject but, how are we going to work out custody issues?"

Both Hikaru and Kaoru looked at each other horrified. They didn't even think about custody. They preyed that this would not be the last time they see each other.

Yuzuha followed up on Inu's statement. "We're not saying that Kaoru has to come with us, but Hikaru and Kaoru have to see each other from time to time."

Both Kia and Tyrique were shaking their heads from side to side. "There's no need to worry about all that." Kia said.

"We want you to take Kaoru with you." said Tyrique.

Kaoru, after hearing that couldn't help but say. "WHAT THE FUCK... Why are you just handing me over to them? Don't you guys love me?" Kaoru had tears in his eyes.

Kia began to tear up too as she replied. "Of coarse we love you honey."

"That why we're gonna let them take you." Tyrique followed up.

"You are a good, intelligent, young boy who is gonna be someone some day. Compton is NO place for you kaoru. Your lucky something hasn't happened to you yet. They can now provide you a life that we couldn't possibly give you kaoru. We are just doing what they did for you. We are giving you up so that you can live life to its fullest. And besides, you will be able to be with your twin now. Its all for the best Kaoru."

Kaoru ran to Tyrique and Kia and gave them the biggest hug he had ever given, crying as he did so.

"I love you guys so much, you guys gave me a chance by adopting me, you stayed by my side when I was possessed, and you guys always believed in me. Please don't forget me."

"And don't you forget us, boy." replied Tyrique

when Kaoru released them from his embrace Kia said. "Well, I guess we better get going, please take care of Kaoru"

Yuzuha said. "Don't worry we will. We will send someone to pick up Kaoru's things.

"Okay, well, good bye Kaoru, we'll miss you."

"Bye moms, bye pops, I'll miss you guys too."

With that, the Johnsons walked out the door. Kaoru began to cry again. Hikaru felt like he had to make Kaoru stop crying, so he did the one thing he could think of. He walked up to Kaoru and pulled him into a tight embrace.

"It's okay, everything will be alright. Don't you worry kaoru. I'm here for you now. I'll always be here. I just want you to know that. I'm never going to leave you. No matter what you do, I will understand and support you. I promise"

Kaoru hugged Hikaru back and cried into his shoulder.

"Thank you Hikaru."

(There's a touchy brother moment for all of those fan girls reading this.)

_The next day:_

After Kaoru's thing arrived, Hikaru and everyone packed up and got into a limo and made their way to the jet.(Their oh, so shiny jet.)

"Wait a minute. We're FLYING to Japan! You never mentioned that Hikaru."

"Well, I figured you would have already guessed that. How else would we get there?"

"I don't know, a boat or something."

"What wrong with flying Kaoru?"

"You promise you won't laugh?"

"Yes."

"You swear?"

"Kaoru, I would never lie to you."

"Well, I'm a... little afraid of heights."

"That's nothing to be ashamed about Kaoru. I'm afraid of clowns."

Kaoru began to laugh a little.

"What are you laughing at? I didn't laugh at your phobia."

"I never promised anything, did I. Why are you afraid of clowns?"

"Bad experience at a birthday party. I don't want to talk about it. Any way, can I ask you a question Kaoru?"

"Sure, what?"

"Well, I remember you saying yesterday that you were possessed. What do you mean by that?"

"Oh...um... I'll tell you in the next chapter.

Hikaru sighed. "Damn it. I hate suspense."

**Hey guys, I hope this chapter answered some of the questions some of you may be thinking about. I hope you enjoyed it. Review please.**


	4. Welcome Home Kaoru

Mr.Horror

Presents:

Welcome Home Kaoru

After a long trip on a jet from California to Japan, Hikaru and Kaoru arrive in Tokyo. Kaoru was immediately confused. Every thing in the airport was labeled, but it was all in Japanese. Kaoru, being a 10 year old kid from Compton, didn't know a single God damn word of Japanese. This was very problematic, seeing as how Kaoru (after a **15 HOUR FLIGHT**) had to use the bathroom. (He doesn't trust the toilets on airplanes. He's afraid he might get stuck from the vacuum like flush.) Crossing his legs trying to hold it in, he realizes that Hikaru speaks Japanese.

"Aaah... Hikaru... (pant)"

"Huh... what is it Kaoru?"

"(pant) ... Aaah... wh-where's the b-bathroom? (Pant)"

"Oh... um... Hold on..."

"I'm trying..."

Hikaru begins to quickly read the signs and finds the restrooms. It was right across from where they were standing. He points to it.

"There's one Kao..."

Before he could finish his sentence Kaoru rushes toward the rest room. He heads toward one of two doors. Hikaru realizes something and tries to get Kaoru's attention.

"Kaoru!! Wait!! That's...

But it's too late. Kaoru ran in. After which, hikaru finishes his sentence.

"That's the GIRLS restroom..."

Hikaru hears the screams of girls and sees Kaoru running out of the girls room. Kaoru has the biggest blush on his face as he quickly glances at Hikaru in embarrassment, then he dashes into the restroom next to it. Hikaru, witnessing all of this simply smacks himself on the forehead trying not to laugh.

"Hikaru, where is Kaoru?" asks his mother as she and Inu catch up to the twins after making a few phone calls.

"He's using the bathroom."

"Oh, well, when he gets out could you tell him that we will be waiting in the lobby."

"Okay mom."

Yuzuha and Inu head towards the lobby and Hikaru waits for Kaoru. When Kaoru emerges from the bathroom, he makes his way towards his brother who was trying so hard not to bust out laughing.

"Hikaru... go ahead and laugh. I know you want to."

Hikaru began laughing hysterically. Kaoru began to blush again as he noticed people started staring.

"Okay, you can stop now."

"Ahahaha. I'm sorry Kaoru. That was just too much. I can't believed you did that."

"Well excuse me for being Japanese illiterate."

"Sorry Kaoru. Anyway mom and dad are waiting for us in the lobby.

After meeting up with their parents, they make their way to an awaiting limo. While heading towards Ouran, Kaoru Takes in the sights that Japan has to offer.

"Wow. Japan is so much different than the U.S. it's like another world."

"That's because we are on the other side of the world Kaoru."

"Hikaru, what's Ouran like?"

"Well. Ouran is a city known for wealthy and prestigious families that live there. There's always something to do there, and the people there are nice. It's also known for it's private academy."

"What academy?"

"Ouran private academy is one of the best schools in Japan. I've been going there since I started school. Oh, and that's where you'll be going to school.

"Me... um... I'm a good student and all, but I don't think I'm "Private Academy" material."

"Don't worry, you'll do fine. Besides, I'll be there to help you out."

"Thanks Hikaru."

"Oh, we're here Kaoru."

Kaoru looks out the window. His eyes widen and his jaw drops.

"This... can not be our house."

"Why not Kaoru?"

"It's SOOOO BIG!! It looks like God should live here or something."

After a few minutes of Kaoru talking about how ungodly huge the mansion was, the twins and their parents made their way into the estate. Remembering something, Yuzuha turned around to face Kaoru.

"Kaoru dear, welcome home. Now I know that the mansion is huge and that you are worried that you may get lost. But don't worry. Hikaru will show you around. Oh, and by the way, I hope you don't mind but we don't currently have a room ready for you yet. So your going to have to share a room with Hikaru for awhile."

"That's okay mom, I kinda don't want to sleep by myself in this big place for awhile anyway."

With that, Yuzuha walks toward her room. Hikaru grabs Kaoru's shoulder.

"So Kaoru, what do you think of the place?"

"It's huge."

"You mentioned that. C'mon, I'll take you to our room."

It is currently late at night in Japan and the twins are both exhausted.

"Well Kaoru, this is our room."

"No way, seriously?"

"No I'm kidding, This... Is... SPARTA!!(sorry, I had to)

"What?"

"Nothing Kaoru."

"Okay, anyway. This room is bigger than my house back in Compton."

"If you think this house and this room is big, wait till you see Ouran Academy. Anyway, I'm tired. I'm gonna go to bed, you coming?"

"Yeah."

Hikaru gave Kaoru a set of his pajamas and after they both changed clothes they got into the bed and started to fall asleep. That was until Hikaru remembered something and he turned in the bed to face Kaoru.

"Kaoru?"

"Yes Hikaru?" Kaoru said as he turned to face Hikaru.

"A few days ago, you said something about being possessed. You said that you would tell me about it in this chapter. And seeing as how Mr.Horror's hands are staring to hurt from typing. I think that this chapter is going to be over soon."

"Yeah, your right."

"So when you said you were possessed, you don't mean by a demon or something do you?"

"Actually, I do. When I was eight, I went to a haunted house and my friends and I decided to use an Ouija board. It was a stupid idea and I have no one to blame but myself for doing it. It was the biggest mistake of my life. A demon named Belial took over me and he used my body to hurt people I loved. When I was possessed, I had no idea what was going on. But I had this weird dream once. I was in a grave yard fighting Belial. He was about to kill me when out of no where..."

"A person who looked exactly like you jumped on Belial's back and threw him into a cross-shaped tombstone, right?"

"Yeah... aaah... how did you know that Hikaru?"

"I had the same dream Kaoru. I was the person who jumped on Belial's back."

"A-are you serious Hikaru?"

"I'm dead serious Kaoru. Remember in the dream what Belial said after he was stunned. He said, "This battle is far from over Hitachiin's. I will kill you both. Starting with you, **HIKARU!!**"

"Oh my God. I can't believe this. I thought we met for the first time at Disney Land."

"But we really met when you were possessed Kaoru. We just didn't realize it.

The boys were pretty shocked after finding this out, so they huddled up together in the middle of the bed and tried to go to sleep. Right before they drifted to sleep, Kaoru had to say something.

"Hikaru?"

"Yes, Kaoru?"

"Thank you for saving me from Belial. If it wasn't for you throwing him into that cross, I don't know what would have happened to me. I owe my life to you Hikaru."

"You don't owe me anything Kaoru. I'm your twin brother. It's my job to keep you safe. Just promise me one thing Kaoru."

"What?"

"Promise me that we will always be there for each other and that we will always protect each other. Because I will do anything for you Kaoru."

"And I will do anything for you Hikaru. I promise."

With a smile on his face. Hikaru nuzzled in closer to Kaoru.

"Hikaru?"

"Yes?"

"I love you."

"I love you too, Kaoru."

**Okay fangirls, go nuts... I had some fun making this chapter. I got to put some humor in there with a little bit compassion. Any way, "Life is Like a Roller Coaster" is no where near done yet. I'm not even done with part one yet. But here is a preview for the next chapter:**

"**As I laid there with blood dripping from my nose. I looked at Kaoru who was now glaring at the guys who punched me. Kaoru began to change. His jaw became pointed, his ears pointed, his teethe grew sharp and monster-like, his eyes turned blood red, and the rest of his face morphed into something I can only describe as... Demonic. Who or what was I looking at, wasn't Kaoru, but at the same time, it was Kaoru."**

**Reveiw Please.**

**Hiding in the Darkness:**

**Mr.Horror**


	5. DeKaoru

Authors Note: Hey guys, so far I've been getting good feed back from the people who read this story. Thanks to all the people who are reading this story. Okay, this chapter will explain how far Kaoru is willing to go to protect Hikaru. by the way, this is the lat chapter for part one. I'm gonna try to get chapter 1 of part 2 up tonight, but if not look for it next weekend.

remember, look for **"Life is Like a Roller Coaster part II"**

Mr.Horror

Presents:

"DeKaoru"

"Hikaru."

"What is it Kaoru?"

"...I'm bored..."

"Me too..."

"Come on, Hikaru. We're rich as hell. There has to be something we can do."

"Well... I guess we could always go play basketball."

"Nah, we did that yesterday."

To bring everyone up to speed here, it's been a week since Kaoru and Hikaru got home form California. It is now Sunday and tomorrow, Kaoru will be going to school for the first time with Hikaru at Ouran academy. They are currently trying to come up with something really fun to do. But so far they can't find anything to do.

"Hikaru, I got it."

"What?"

"Why don't we play some football."

"Yeah, I love football. I can't believe I didn't think of that earlier."

"I'll go change clothes, I'll meet you out side in a few minutes Hikaru.

"Okay."

Kaoru quickly changes into an old football jersey, grabs a football and runs down stairs and out the door to meet up with Hikaru. When he reaches Hikaru he notices that Hikaru has a soccer ball under his foot. He also notices the confused look on Hikaru's face.

"Um... Kaoru. What the hell is that thing your holding?"

"Um... it's a football Hikaru."

"Uh... no it isn't."

Hikaru picks up the soccer ball and holds it in front of Kaoru.

"This is a football, Kaoru. So again, I will ask you. What the hell is that thing."

"I have two things to say. 1, this **IS** a football. 2, that is a soccer ball. Why did you bring a soccer ball to a football game?"

"What's soccer?"

"Soccer is a game in which you use that ball. Hens the name SOCCER ball."

Hikaru puts the ball right in front of Kaoru's face.

"This ball is used for football Kaoru. Are you stupid or something?"

"Oh, so I'm the stupid one huh. I think I can tell the difference between a soccer ball and a football. You retard."

"For the last time Kaoru, this is a football."

"Soccer."

"Football."

"Soccer!"

"Football!"

"SOCCER!!"

"FOOTBALL!!"

After about 20 minutes of arguing and calling each other various names, they go inside tired and pissed at each other. When they see their parents they realize that they could clear this up.

"Mom, dad. Tell stupid over here that this is a football" Hikaru says as he holds up the soccer ball.

"No, tell this idiot that THIS is a football." says Kaoru as he holds up the football.

Yuzuha and Inu both shake their heads.

"Boys stop calling each other bad things. Inu, explain it to them will you."

Inu walks over to them and takes both the soccer ball and the football.

"Okay boys, listen up."

He holds up the football.

"Hikaru, this is the American version of a football. Football in America is a completely different sport than the football we have here. In America, our football is called soccer. Now, Kaoru. We call your soccer football here. Soccer is known as football throughout most of the world. Most people don't even know what American football is. Does that clear things up a little, you two.

Hikaru and Kaoru both say "yeah" in unison.

"good, now go and do what ever it is you kids do these days."

The twins head upstairs to their room. When they get in their room, they both sit at the foot of their bed. For a while, there was an awkward silence between the two.

"I'm sorry." they both say at the same time.

They look at each other and smile.

"I guess I keep forgetting how different our cultures are Kaoru."

"Yeah... I don't know about you Hikaru, but I can't stand fighting you."

"It was only a little argument Kaoru."

"I know, but you get my point."

"Yeah, I don't like it either."

"Promise we won't fight anymore."

"I promise."

Nothing else happened that night. But something would happen the next day.

_Ouran Academy:_

"Holly shit!! this place is enormous."

"Here we go with the whole "it's big" thing again."

As Kaoru and Hikaru make their way to their class, Kaoru is not only amazed by the size of Ouran, but also by the beauty of the architecture and art work in Ouran.

Throughout the day kaoru took in the advanced teachings that ouran had to offer. Some how he under stood all of it. Although Hikaru and him were in the 5th grade, it seemed to Kaoru as if the stuff that they were teaching would be 7th grader material.

Rrrrrrrrrriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnngggggggggggggggggggggg!!

"Huh?"

Kaoru's train of thought was broken by a bell.

"What does that bell mean Hikaru?"

"It means that it's time for lunch."

They arrived at the cafeteria a few minutes later. Kaoru noticed the very elegant food that everyone was eating.

"Wow, they make this kinda of food for everyone?"

"Yeah, we have some of the best chefs here in Ouran."

"Um... Hikaru."

"Yeah?"

"Who is that big guy over there staring at us."

Hikaru looked over and noticed a the 5th grader (who should be a 7th grader) by the name of Kino Titatou. Hikaru's enemy.

"That would be the ass whole by the name of Kino. He's a bully. Just ignore him and his little crew that he hangs out with."

"Has he ever bullied you?"

"Yeah, just stay away from him... Oh crap."

"What is it?"

"I forgot my stuff back in the classroom. I'll be right back."

As Hikaru ran off, Kaoru sat down and began to eat his lunch. A few minutes go by when out of nowhere, a pain as if someone took a bat and smashed it in Kaoru's face took over him. He yelped a little bit when a drop of blood slipped out from his nose. Nothing happened to **HIM, **but he noticed that Hikaru had not come back yet and that Kino and his friends were gone. He had a horrible feeling that something was happening to Hikaru. So he jumped out of his seat and ran out of the cafeteria.

_Protected by a Demon:_

As Hikaru was coming out of the empty classroom, he began to make his way back to the cafeteria, eager to eat lunch with Kaoru. But that thought quickly demolished as he saw Kino obviously waiting for him. Hikaru turned around to go the other way but Kino's friends were waiting for Hikaru to.

"Okay, what the hell do you want Kino?"

"I want to make a deal Hitachiin."

Kino made his way towards Hikaru with an evil smile on his face. Kino is the type of person who hates anyone different from him. He used to hate Hikaru because he had orange colored hair. But know that Hikaru has a twin, Hikaru was just a freak to Kino.

"What deal."

"Simple. I know you don't want me to kick your ass again, so, if I get to beat the shit out of your twin, you will remain unharmed."

**"IF YOU LAY A FUCKING FINGER ON KAORU I'LL KILL YOU ALL!!"**

"Ooooooohhhh!!" Kino and his friends say sarcastically. "Very well then, we'll beat the shit out of you and Kaoru.

Hikaru charges Kino and tackles him. He gets a few good punches in before Kino's friends grab Hikaru and hold him up. When Kino got up he said.

"You and your twin are dead, Hitachiin!"

After a minute of continuous beating, Hikaru is thrown to the ground. Kino is about to kick Hikaru when he notices a boy standing about 10 feet behind where Hikaru lay.

"Well, well, well. It looks like we get to kick both of their assess in one day."

Hikaru's only thoughts now were for Kaoru's safety.

"Kaoru... get out of here." Hikaru said, but Kaoru gave no reply. He just stood there, fist clenched and his bangs covering his eyes. Kaoru looked at Kino and a transformation began to take place. These were Hikaru's thoughts as he watched Kaoru.

"_As I laid there with blood dripping from my nose. I looked at Kaoru who was now glaring at the Kino and his friends. Kaoru began to change. His jaw became pointed, his hair turned a dark brown, his ears pointed, his teethe grew sharp and monster-like, his eyes turned blood red, and the rest of his face morphed into something I can only describe as... Demonic. Who or what was I looking at. It wasn't Kaoru, but at the same time, it was Kaoru. It was Kaoru because I could still feel Kaoru's presence in a weird way. I wanted to think that it was Belial, but Kaoru had complete control. When Kaoru turned into this demonic state of himself, I called him, __**DeKaoru**__ (stands for "__**Demon Kaoru**__")"_

By this time, Kino had made his way over to DeKaoru. Kino swung at him, but DeKaoru caught it and began to twist Kino's arm. Kino fell to his knees as he began to beg for Dekaoru to let him go. Dekaoru said.

"Those who hurt the innocent, do not deserve forgiveness."

After he said that, he began to twist Kino's arm again until an awful cracking and snapping sound was made. Kino screamed in agony as DeKaoru began to laugh as very demonic laughter. Hikaru and Kino's friends watched in horror and disbelief. DeKaoru pulled Kino by his now crippled arm and swung him into the wall, making Kino smack his head hard against the wall. Dekaoru now turned his attention towards Kino's friends who quivered in Dekaoru's gaze.

Dekaoru had one word to say to them.

"Run..."

With that they took off screaming. Dekaoru turned to the absolutely shocked Hikaru, Hikaru flinched a little bit when he did.

"Don't worry Hikaru, it's me." and with in seconds, Dekaoru transformed back into Kaoru. "Are you okay Hikaru?'

"I was about to ask you the same thing Kaoru."

"Don't worry, I had control the whole time."

"Well, you didn't have to do all that Kaoru"

"Well, if you had demonic powers, I know that you would do the same thing for me."

"Yeah your right, well, lets go home."

"It's still the middle of the day Hikaru."

"Yeah I know. But I'm tired, and I need to put some ice on my face or something."

"Oh, right. I forgot about your injuries. Okay, well, I'll race you to the limo."

"Very funny Kaoru."

Well, that's the end of this chapter and the end of part one of this story. Part two will be set 6 years into the future. Hikaru and Kaoru will be freshmen in high school and will be in the Host Club. They meet Haruhi and they both like her, A LOT. Lets see how things play out in part two shall we.

Remember, look for **"Life is Like a Roller Coaster part II"**

I would like to thank **Eternal-Blurose-Yuri, Jay Huddson AKA Aqua, darkcrookiez02, XxKaoru-HitachiinxX, AnimeLOVER300, kamui34, Haruka Oujo, Pasht, Ricorette, i love muffins yay, and kitsunelover7. **

Thanks for the alerts, favs, and reviews. You guys give this story meaning. You guys are the best.


End file.
